Buffy: The Vampire?
by Natalia Vronsky
Summary: There's a rift in a dimension portal and out comes a Buffy from a not so nice world... and she's not so nice either. b/s (post Tabula Rasa) R
1. arguments and discovery

Title: Buffy: The Vampire?   
Author: Natalia Melissa Vronsky  
Email: blackqueenphoenix@yahoo.com or sputiehead@aol.com   
Web-page: www.geocities.com/blackqueenphoenix (though don't expect it there anytime soon... I've been an awful slacker about it.)  
Part: 1/?  
Category: Spike/Buffy  
Rating: R for violence and language   
Summary: A rip in a dimension portal is opened, and out comes a Buffy from a not so nice world... and she's not so nice either.   
Disclaimer: Buffy, and all of them belong to Joss Whedon, 20th Century Fox, Mutant Enemy, and whomever else.   
Author's Notes: Buffy fic. #2! I'll go into detail about other-dimension-Buffy's past, but here's the skinny: Buffy's the Slayer at the Hellmouth... Buffy meets Angelus, Darla, Drusilla and Spike. Evil baddies. Angelus never killed gypsy girl... never got cursed with a soul. Spike has soft spot for the sixteen year old Slayer... they get it on, he turns her after Drusilla mortally wounds her. Kendra's the Slayer... Giles still teaches Buffy slayer stuff. Angelus turns Kendra, jealous of Spike having his own pet Slayer. Faith shows up... has to be Miss. Goody-too-shoes. No Dawnie in that world. Joyce never died.   
Thanks: to Cassie for being the worlds bestest beta. :)  
Archive: If you wanna use it, that's peachy with me, just lemme know where it's going!  
Feedback: feedback is good... feedback is nice... feedback ummm... was gonna write a feedback poem... but I suck at poems... just... yeah... me love feedback!  
  
"Xander! Wait... I'm sorry." Anya ran after Xander after making sure The Magic Box was locked. "I didn't..."  
  
"Didn't what? Just compare me to one of your many ex-demon lovers?" He snapped. Things between them considerably strained since the whole singing and dancing and Anya kissing Giles stuff.   
  
"I meant it in a good way." She said with a pout. "He was really great in the sack... like you."  
  
Xander buried his face in his hands for a second. "She means well." He mumbled to himself.   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing. Let's just go home."  
  
"I thought we were supposed to go to Buffy's?" She linked her arm with his. Her eyes lit up with passion. "But, then, I don't mind going home."  
  
"Oh... Buffy's... I almost forgot ab---..." He stopped talking to look up when he heard a scream. The sky was a bright red color, then faded back to black with little white specks of stars.  
  
"What the heck was that?" Anya questioned as Xander started running towards where he'd heard the scream.  
  
"It's Buffy!" He shouted to Anya. "She's hurt... and wearing a very naughty outfit." He looked over his friend who lay in an alley.  
  
Blood trickled from her nose down her lip and chin. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. She wore an electric blue see through lace top and black leather pants that tied up along the sides, showing more skin that covering. A leather collar adorned her neck, a broken chain fastened to a metallic loop on it. Her fingernails were long and painted a blue to match her shirt.   
  
"I don't remember her looking like that before." Anya said, examining Buffy's face. Black eyeliner coated on her eyes. Cheeks rosy, as were her lips. But, her skin was unusually pale. "And, I thought her hair was longer... well, I guess she could of cut it..."   
  
"She looks different." Xander said. "It's just the makeup and the clothes."   
  
Anya nodded at his reasoning, disbelief in her eyes. "Right. That's why she looks like a teenage hooker."  
  
Xander shot her a glare. He lifted Buffy in his arms. "Let's get her to The Magic Box."  
  
"Right." Anya frowned and followed him. 


	2. night of the living dead

Title: Buffy: The Vampire?  
Part: 2/?  
Disclaimer, notes, etc. in part one.   
  
Buffy awoke with a start. She rubbed her head, which kept pounding. Everything was fuzzy. "Where am I?" She asked aloud when she noticed she was lying on a floor. It looked like a gym or something.  
  
There were several weapons on the wall. She grinned and stood to get them. But fell to her knees weakly. "Hungry." She muttered. Looking around again she spotted a stairway and crawled like a baby towards it. She shoved the door open and crawled around what seemed to be a shop.   
  
Behind the counter she found what she'd been looking for. A small fridge full of food. Past all that, she could smell what she wanted and grinned.  
  
After she finished eating, she strolled out of the shop, ignoring the voices she heard behind another door. She wanted to go back home. To the mansion.  
  
She walked around aimlessly for a while, noticing how everything seemed different from what she'd remembered. She fingered the chain that hung from her neck gingerly, then snapped around when she heard someone behind her.  
  
"Slayer." A vampire with a metal stick in his hands said.  
  
"Dust." She purred, quickly closing the distance between them and knocking the stick out of his hands. "What do you want to fight me for? You know what'll happen."  
  
The vampire tensed. "You're... you're dead."  
  
"So are you. What's your point?"  
  
His eyes widened and he back away from her. "Who turned you? Spike'll kill whoever did... he said he would... actually he said he'd kill all vampires if you were turned..."   
  
"Spike?" Her eyes lit up like the sky on the fourth of July. "Where is he?"  
  
"Spike? Probably at his crypt." The vampire turned. "I'm outta here... I'm not gonna get pinned with having turned you."  
  
"But... Spike turned me." She said. She frowned. "Crypt?" But, the vampire was already long gone. "What crypt, damn it!" The thought of Spike having a place without her knowing pissed her off beyond belief. "Probably Dru... trying to shack up with my man. I'll stake them both." She rushed off for the nearest cemetery.   
  
She began to feel like it was hopeless. With all the cemetery's in Sunnydale, Spike could be at any one and it would be daylight soon.   
  
She was about to give up hope when she reached one that smelled just like Spike. She kicked in the door, a stake in hand ready to kill him and Drusilla, or whatever little tramp he was with.  
  
"Slayer?" He questioned, sitting on a sofa, writing in a book. "Given up hope, Buffy. Thought you wouldn't come by again after what happened at The Bronze."  
  
Buffy frowned. Something wasn't right with this.   
  
Spike threw up his hands at her frown. "All right! I wont mention it ever again. We can go back to how it was before, okay?"  
  
Buffy just stared.   
  
"Damn it, say something."  
  
"Where the hell am I?" She asked with a freezing glare. "Nothing here is right."  
  
"Pet, are you okay? Hit your head or something. Kidnapped by evil slut demons who tried to make you one of their own?" He finally noticed what she was wearing.   
  
Tears pooled in her eyes.   
  
"I like it, Buffy. You know me..." He smiled nervously. "Just... kinda figured I had to say something."  
  
"You're not my Spike." She let out a whimper as he walked over to her. She punched him in his stomach. "I want to go home."  
  
"Then go bloody home." He shoved her out the door. "I didn't ask you to come here."  
  
She socked him again. This time he hit back. Floored when he realized he'd knocked her down, head-ache free. "Hell... the chip..."  
  
"Chip?" She got up and dusted herself off. She cocked her head slightly. "What chip?"  
  
"In my head... the one that makes it impossible for me to hurt humans? Ringing any bells?"  
  
She shook her head. "I tell you I want to go home. This isn't home. This is... wrong. A Spike who can't hurt humans? Not normal at all."  
  
Spike took in what she said, then pulled her inside his crypt. "You're not from this world, are you?"  
  
"I guess not. I saw a vampire on the street... and he said you'd kill whoever turned me... but you did... not you... my Spike."  
  
"What!?" The he noticed. No heartbeat. No breathing. "You're a vampire. And the me of your world did it?"  
  
Buffy nodded. "Nasty Dru tried to kill me... it was death or being a vampire with you... him."  
  
"Drusilla?"  
  
"Yeah, and now that I'm not there she's probably seduced him and they're probably having sex on my bed!"   
  
Spike couldn't help but laugh. "What about Angel?"  
  
"What about him? Stupid jerk. Probably hurting Kendra as usual, with Darla at his feet." She made a face.  
  
"Why don't you start from the beginning, Pet?"  
  
Buffy opened her mouth, but Xander, Anya, and the other Buffy walked in. "Damn it, Spike! I thought you were over that!" She shouted, pointing to the other Buffy. "You want me to love you when you screw robots that look like me!?"  
  
"What I don't get is how you keep coming up with the money to have the Buffy-Bot's made." Anya said.  
  
"Buffy-Bot?" The vampire Buffy questioned, looking to Spike, then to Buffy. "She seems like an older, not so happy me."  
  
"This isn't a bloody Bot." He shoved her towards them. "Check her yourself. She's a vampire... apparently from another world."  
  
"That would explain the bright light in the sky before we found her... and the clothes." Anya piped up again.  
  
Vampire Buffy let her face change, then it went back to normal. The normal Buffy fainted. 


	3. and all that could have been

Title: Buffy: The Vampire?  
Part: 3/10 "and all that could have been"  
Disclaimer's, Note's, etc. In part one  
a/note: a hearty little woo-hoo from me. "smashed" is now my official favorite BtVS episode... still can't believe it even after watching it at least a dozen times!   
THANKS: to everyone who's read and responded! Means lots to me!  
  
Spike walked into the glass-roofed room that Kendra was kept in. A cup of blood from an earlier kill in hand.  
  
He felt as broken inside as she looked on the outside.   
  
During the day there was only a small corner in the room that was shaded. It was almost daylight. Spike felt so sorry for her. Angel was beyond evil of the norm. Keeping his latest childe chained up like an animal.   
  
Buffy and Kendra had been constantly around each other. Buffy keeping the other dead less-experienced slayer from her shire's cruel hand. Well, she had until Dru had a witch send his love into another dimension.   
  
Spike knelt down by Kendra. She looked up at him with horror in her eyes until she realized he wasn't Angelus. "Buffy?" She barely managed to whisper.   
  
"Gone." He said, looking away from her. He set down the cup and unchained her. "Drink up, you need your strength."  
  
"She's dead?"  
  
"I don't think so. It's a long story. I'll explain tomorrow." He helped her up and took her to her room. Once she was sleeping comfortably, he went to his own room.  
  
He stripped off his clothes and crawled under the covers. At night he and Kendra would hunt for the witch that sent Buffy away. He shut his eyes and visions of Buffy danced across his mind.   
  
~ "So that's the new slayer? Pretty." Angelus glanced at the slayer who dusted one of his minions. "Like a little doll." Drusilla cried, clapping her hands together.   
  
"You break your dolls, Dru." Spike said just arriving, not seeing the slayer amidst the dust.   
  
"That's all the fun of it." She purred.   
  
"Let's just kill her and get it over with." Darla sighed. "Sooner she's dead..."  
  
"The sooner another will come." Spike finished. The slayer seemed to sense them because she turned to face where they were. Her hazel eyes were wide with horror.   
  
"Giles!" She screamed, searching for her Watcher.   
  
"Pretty little slayer..." Dru danced around, childlike glee on her face.   
  
"What's your name?" Angel walked up to her.   
  
She glanced around, looking for a stake. Angel took the opportunity to grab her by her arms. "Weren't thinking of dusting me and my family, were you?"  
  
"Let go of me!" She shouted, kicking him in the groin.   
  
Angel let out a yelp and dropped her. She ran off.  
  
Spike stared at her retreating form, enchanted by her beauty, innocence and youth.  
  
"Damn it!" Angel yelled. "Why didn't any of you go after her?"  
  
Darla was staring at Drusilla who was sobbing, clutching at Spike's jacket. "No... you're mine." ~  
  
Spike tossed and turned restlessly on his bed, trying to sleep.   
  
~ "Why?" The slayer, Buffy asked Spike.   
  
"Why what, Pet?" He took his cigarette out of his mouth.   
  
"This is the fourth time you've helped me. Why?"   
  
"I love you." He stated simply.   
  
She opened her mouth, then shut it. Her eyes so wide and innocent. ~  
  
~ "We need to talk, Spike." Buffy said, following him after he'd helped her fight off Angel.  
  
"'Bout what, Slayer?"  
  
"This... is not normal. You can't keep helping me. I have to kill you." She hugged herself.  
  
He handed her a piece of wood that had been by his foot. "Do it then. I'm not gonna stop you if this is what you want."  
  
She looked down at the makeshift stake in her hands, a sob escaping her lips. "I..." She dropped it as he moved closer to her.   
  
"Shhh." He hushed her, putting his lips over hers. Her body shook in his arms as he led her off to a far corner of the cemetery. Shedding clothes as they went along. ~  
  
Spike sat up in his bed, giving up any hope of sleeping. He waited until sunset to go wake up Kendra.   
  
"Come on, Pet, time to get Buffy back." He said from the doorway. 


	4. a kiss is just a kiss

Title: Buffy: The Vampire?  
Part 4/10 "a kiss is just a kiss"  
Disclaimer's, Note's, etc. In part one.  
  
Buffy woke up with a start, surprised to find herself in her room, on her bed. Spike sitting on the edge, holding her hand.  
  
"How'd I get here?" She asked, closing her eyes.  
  
"Xander and Anya brought you back here. Left the other you at my crypt with the witch."  
  
"How long was I out for?"   
  
"All day. Guess that kinda shocked you."  
  
"A little. My god... a vampire... me. That's just massively creepy. Did you ask her how she got that way?"  
  
"Me. In her world." He grinned, obviously proud he'd been the one to turn her.   
  
"Ugh!" She made a face similar to the ones she's made with ever sip of vodka she'd taken that time she got drunk.  
  
"Dru was gonna kill her or something. Instead of dying, she opted to become a vampire."  
  
"You mean, she wanted to be a vampire?" Buffy seemed horrified.   
  
"She wanted to be with her Spike." He grinned again. "S'all I found out about her."  
  
"Well, guess that's what makes our worlds different. Her bad taste in men."  
  
"This coming from the girl who's just had two make-out sessions with a vampire?"  
  
Buffy shoved him off her bed. "Out. Now."  
  
"What's wrong, Pet? You'll fool around with me as much as you please, but when times comes to admit you've got feelings for me..."  
  
"Out!" She grabbed a stake from under her pillow. "What happened shouldn't of happened. Stop acting like it meant something more, because it didn't."  
  
"One day you'll realize how much you need me. How much you want me. Take care, Buffy, 'cause I may not be there when you do." He said in a cold tone then left.  
  
Spike stalked angrily back to his crypt. He knew she had feelings for him. It was only a matter of time before she realized she cared about him, true, but he wasn't sure he could restrain himself from just taking her much longer.   
  
He tossed open the door and walked in. Willow lay on the ground, unconscious. Vampire Buffy was about to make the witch dinner.   
  
"Buffy! No!" He rushed over and pulled her off of Willow, shaking the witch awake.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Just wanted a taste."  
  
"There's plenty of blood in the fridge." He ground out.  
  
Willow looked at Buffy horrified. "I'm going home."  
  
"Thanks, Red." He called as she left. He wondered briefly why he'd gotten "take care of evil Buffy" duty.   
  
"She smelled powerful." She said, scraping her nails down his chest. He had no idea when she'd managed to slip her hands under her shirt. "I just wanted a taste. Didn't want nasty animal blood."  
  
"Hands off." He moved her away from him.  
  
"I miss my Spike so. And you're so much like him... except you can't hurt people." She pouted briefly. "Make love to me." She really didn't wait for his consent and she pushed him to the ground, straddling his hips.  
  
He shut his eyes for a second. Better than the Buffy-Bot... but still not his Buffy. Well, who was he to complain?   
  
He grabbed the back of her head and kissed her roughly. If he kept his eyes shut and ignored the cold lips against his, he could imagine it was his Buffy.  
  
"My god." Vampire Buffy moved off of Spike. Buffy stood at the doorway, tears pooling in her eyes before she ran off.  
  
"Buffy!" He got up and went after her, forgetting all about the other Buffy who had a grin on her lips. Her eyes gleamed with evil delight. 


	5. jealousy

Title: Buffy: The Vampire?  
Part: 5/10 "jealousy"  
Disclaimer's, Note's, etc. In part one  
AGAIN, thanks for the feedback! Halfway through! Yea!  
  
Buffy ran, tears streaking down her face. She could barely see anything. But she could hear Spike calling her, most likely running after her.  
  
"Damn you." She thought as she pushed faster, knowing he could easily catch up with her if she didn't put more distance between them. "This is crazy... why did seeing that get me so upset? It's not like I want him... right? What right does he have kissing other girls?"   
  
"Buffy!" Spike grabbed onto her arm and yanked her against his chest. "Buffy..."  
  
"Let go of me." She pulled away. "It's sick Spike. The robot was bad enough... now this? I don't want you around me or Dawn anymore. Just stay away."  
  
"It's sick is it? What? Me kissing a vampire that looks like you, or that you're pissed about it?"  
  
Buffy backed away from him. "You're pathetic, Spike. You can't have me so you'll screw anything that looks like me."  
  
"I don't think that's what this is about, Pet. You wouldn't be bawling your eyes out if it was me you had a problem with. Would you? Bother you, did it? Seeing me with someone not you?" He stepped closer to her. With each step he took she backed away, until she was against a tree, him right in front of her.  
  
"Buffy, if you have feelings for me, just say so." His mouth pressed against her ear, slowly making it's way down her neck.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"You were kissing her back. Why?" Buffy's hands were around his neck.  
  
"Hmmm... let's see, you'd just told me to leave your house... she wanted me, you didn't..."  
  
"I do." She whispered. "And if I see you around her again... I'll stake you."  
  
"Not her?"  
  
"I can't stake myself." She laughed.   
  
"Well, Pet, if you don't want her around me, I suggest we get her out of my crypt."  
  
"Yeah, we can hole her up in the Magic Box until we figure out how to send her back to her world." Buffy moved away from him.  
  
The word "wrong" came to mind as she and Spike walked hand in hand through the graveyard. "He's a bad vampire..." She thought. But, then the sight of him with someone else popped into her mind. She frowned. "Not very cool, me liking another vampire. But, he is really hot... and one hell of a kisser."  
  
"Bloody hell." Spike muttered.  
  
"Huh?" Buffy snapped out of her thoughts. They were in his crypt. No signs of the other Buffy anywhere. Buffy shut her eyes again, hoping her Slayer senses would find the vampire her somewhere within the area.   
  
"She tried to bite Willow." Spike said.   
  
"And you still made out with her!?" Spike laughed, Buffy awarded him with a slap across his arm.   
  
"No time for that, Luv. She wants people blood. And, if she's anything like you, she'll do anything to get it."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Buffy frowned, grabbing some weapons near the door.   
  
"Stubborn, Buffy. You're stubborn... have to have your way." He said matter-of-factly.   
  
Buffy shot a glare at him that screamed "fuck you". "Come on... we gotta tell the others. I don't want my sister or my friends becoming..." She made a face of disdain. "...Buffy food." 


	6. tainted love

Title: Buffy: The Vampire?  
Part: 6/10 "tainted love"  
Disclaimer's, Note's, Etc. In part one.  
Thanks a mill. For all the feedback! If there are any holes in the plot, please let me know. My beta's are great at ass-kissing, (not that I mind having people who worship me), but they kinda suck at letting me know if something's missing... especially since neither of them watch Buffy.  
  
Spike and Kendra made their way through the crowd of demons and vampires that frequented Willy's. According to what Dru had told him, Spike was searching for a blonde witch by the name of Tara. She's the one who'd sent Buffy into another dimension.  
  
Off to the side, Spike caught a glimpse of Faith. The brunette was the latest of the Slayer's. She had Willy pinned against the wall, obviously pumping him for information. She wasn't exactly devout to her duty. Only her Watcher and Giles (Buffy's Watcher), kept her on the job.   
  
"There she is." Kendra motioned to a group of seven girls. The one in the middle of them was blonde. Her eyes were solid black and seemed devoid of emotion.  
  
Spike rushed over. "Tara?"   
  
The six girls stood, taking defensive stances. Tara stood as well. "Sit." She ordered them. "I've been waiting for you, William the Bloody. Come, we can talk in private." She literally floated along to a back room.  
  
"Keep an eye out for the others." Spike told Kendra as he followed Tara.  
  
"Drusilla said you'd come looking for me." She stood, arms crossed, using magic to pull out a chair for him. She remained standing in front of the closed door.  
  
"Bring Buffy back or I'll kill you." Spike growled, kicking the chair away.  
  
Tara smiled, lips only. Her eyes dead to the world. "Drusilla paid me. Will you do the same?"  
  
"I give you anything. I just want her back."  
  
"I need a girl. A virgin. By tomorrow evening."  
  
Spike looked over the blonde. "She's fucking lost it." He thought. The power of her craft had taken over mind and soul. "Fine." He moved to the door, but she grabbed his face with her hands and stared into his eyes, paralyzing him.   
  
~ Spike headed towards Buffy's house. He stayed away from her for about a week after they'd made love. He just wanted to give her a little space. But, he missed her so badly it hurt all over.  
  
When he heard a scream coming from near her house, he ran as fast as he could. He could smell blood. Buffy's blood.   
  
Dru was standing over the Slayer, a knife in her hand. She was about to plunge it into Buffy's gut when Spike jumped towards her, shoving her against a tree.   
  
Drusilla ginned when she saw Spike. "We'll be free of her now." She said.  
  
"No, I'll be free of you now." He growled, ripping a branch off the tree with the intent of staking her.  
  
"Spike?" Buffy's weak whisper caused him to forget his vengeance as he rushed to her side. There were several knife wounds all over her stomach. He knew with one glance that there was no way she was living from this attack, Slayer healing powers or not.  
  
"Buffy... you'll be okay..." He tired and failed to muster up a smile.  
  
"No... I know... I'm as good as dead." She coughed, blood trickling down the corner of her mouth. "Spike?"   
  
He saw the look in her eyes. The question that hung there. "No, Buffy." He answered before she even asked.  
  
"Please, Spike. I don't wanna leave you." She let out a sob. "We can be together forever. Please?" She grabbed on to his jacket with what little strength she had left and pulled his head down to her neck. "Do it."  
  
Spike let out a groan as he bit into his loves skin. ~  
  
~ Spike sat with his feet dangling into the open grave as he waited. It hadn't been his idea to bury her. But, her mother didn't know that she'd be back. She wouldn't really understand. She'd been reluctant enough to consent to a nighttime funeral so that he could attend.   
  
He glanced down at the coffin sadly. Part of him regretting having turned her because of what she'd be. But, then a larger part felt like singing. He loved her so much, and they'd be together until... well... untill they either got staked or the world ended.   
  
The man laying in the dark dirt beside him started to stir. Spike slammed his elbow into the back of his head, knocking him unconscious again.  
  
The coffin lid popped open and Buffy sat up, letting out a long, pain-filled scream. Spike hopped down and pulled her into his arms.   
  
"Spike?" She questioned, shaking in his arms, gripping him around the waist tightly.  
  
"Yeah, Pet. It's me." He stroked her hair gently.   
  
"I felt like I was gone for years." She said, nuzzling closer to him.  
  
"Wasn't that long." He said, moving away from her so that he could look her in the eyes. They still held a vibrant, warm look in them. But, there was also a slight darkness in them. "Brought you something."   
  
Buffy cocked her head to the side. Spike motioned to above the gave and she climbed up to see the man lying there. "Always looking out for me, Spike. What would I do without you?" She flashed him a radiant smile before letting her face change and sucking the man dry.  
  
Spike joined her, climbing over the carcass. He ran his tongue over her blood coated lips. ~  
  
~ Please, No!" A woman screamed as Spike bit into her teenage daughters neck. "Please! She's just a baby!"  
  
"The good always die young." Buffy said, licking the other side of the girls neck. "I would know." Her bite caused the girl to let out a strangled scream before she slipped into oblivion.  
  
"Why do they always say 'please'?" Angelus questioned, grabbing the woman by the back of her neck. "It's so..."  
  
"Typical?" Spike finished.  
  
"Yeah. Though, it kinda takes the fun out of it when they don't, Doesn't it?" With his free hand he yanked the woman's hair away from her neck so the tender pink skin was bare for him. He growled at the woman's whimpering. "Doesn't it?"  
  
"Please..." She sobbed.  
  
Angelus grinned as his teeth sunk into her neck. When he finished feeding off of her, he looked down to see that Spike had Buffy pinned against the ground, fucking her next to the girls body. ~  
  
Tara let go of Spike's face with a wicked grin. "I want my virgin by tomorrow night, or your lover will stay in the other dimension. There is no other witch with the power to perform..." Her eyes rounded and flashed to their normal color before she slumped to the ground. Darla stood behind her with a sword in her hands.   
  
"Gee... then I guess the Slayer's never gonna come back." Behind her, Spike could see Angelus with a stake in his hand.  
  
He kicked at a pile of dust with his feet. He laughed maliciously. "And it looks like we're slayer free again."   
  
Spike let out a groan. His only hope for getting Buffy back gone. And, his only ally gone.   
  
"If it wasn't for Dru, you'd be dead too." Angelus finished. "Come on, Spike. Time to go home." 


	7. teeth in the necks of everyone you know

Title: Buffy: The Vampire?  
Part: 7/10 "teeth in the necks of everyone you know"  
Disclaimer's, Notes, Etc. In part one.  
  
Dawn sunk deeper into the couch as Tara got up to get something to drink. Dawn was dying to get to the Magic Box. There had been a new shipment of talismans in and with everyone so concerned about the evil Buffy that was in Sunnydale, they might not notice her taking anything.  
  
She also wanted to see what her sister would be like if she was a vampire. She'd toyed with the idea. Then Buffy and Spike could be together forever... if her sister ever came around to her senses. She could be turned too, then they could be together like a family.  
  
The phone began ringing. Dawn hopped up. "Yello?"   
  
"Hey, Dawn, it's me." It was Buffy.  
  
"Hey... how's baby-sitting evil you going?"  
  
"She's gone. We don't know where she's at. Keep the door's and windows locked and shut, okay? Me and Spike will be there in a few minutes."  
  
"Uh... sure." Dawn put the phone down.  
  
"Who was that?" Tara asked, walking back in with two glasses and a bowl of chips.  
  
"Buffy. Seems the other her got away."  
  
Tara's eyes widened. "Creepy." She instinctively checked to see if the door was locked.  
  
"I think it's kinda neat. I wish I could meet her."  
  
Tara shook her head. "She'd not our Buffy. She tried to attack Willow."  
  
"Still, she can't be all that bad, right?" There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Don't get that." Tara tensed up.  
  
"Buffy said they'd be coming..."  
  
"And she has the key."  
  
"Maybe it's Spike?"  
  
There was a louder knock on the door, then it was kicked in. "Mom?" Buffy stepped in.   
  
"Buffy?" Dawn gapped, wide-eyed at the slutty, vampire version of her sister.   
  
"Where's my mom?"  
  
Dawn looked down. "Mom died."   
  
"Wh--?" Buffy pouted. "Who are you?"  
  
"You don't know me? I'm Dawn. Your... Buffy's sister."  
  
Buffy moved to her and toyed with her hair. "I wish I had a sister." There was such affection in her eyes, Dawn was surprised. Then her eyes narrowed and her vamp face came up.  
  
Dawn panicked and backed away. She noticed Buffy wasn't looking at her. She was looking at Tara. "You." She growled and made a lunge for the witch.   
  
"Back!" Tara raised a hand, making a barrier between Dawn, herself and Buffy. Buffy shoved violently against the invisible wall.   
  
"I'll kill you, you bitch!" She shouted, grabbing a lamp and chucking it at Tara, effectively knocking her out. Buffy shrugged off Dawn's attempt to hold her back and jumped onto Tara, biting into her.  
  
"Stop!" Dawn screamed. "Please... stop! She's a friend!"  
  
Spike and Buffy ran in. Spike grabbed onto vampire Buffy's hair, yanking her away from Tara, holding a stake to her chest.   
  
"S-she bit me." Tara said, holding a hand over her neck.   
  
Buffy left to get the first aide kit.  
  
"She's the one that sent me here!" Buffy yelled, turning pleading eyes to Spike. "I'm only giving her what she deserves."  
  
"Maybe the witch did send you... but not this one." The stake still firmly pressed against her skin. Spike was growling. "She's one of the good-guys."  
  
"All the more reason to kill her." Vampire Buffy grinned, letting her vamp face fade away and she relaxed. "I'm not gonna kill her... so put the freakin' stake away."  
  
Buffy came back in and bandaged up Tara's wound. Dawn was staring wide-eyed at the whole scene, a small smile on her lips.   
  
"She's mean." She giggled. "Like Buffy on P.M.S. 24-7." Both Buffy's glared at her. "Now that's just creepy."  
  
Spike lowered his hand. Vampire Buffy grinned and muttered "sucker" as she lunged for Tara. Buffy kicked her in the face, sending her flying back into Spike.  
  
Spike held on tightly to her arms as she fought to get to Tara. "Calm down." He ordered.  
  
The fact that he was Spike, hers or not, and that he was giving her an ordered caused her to shrink into his embrace. "Sorry, Spikey." She pouted.   
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "I'm so sure you're sorry."  
  
"I just wanna go home." She said, glaring at Tara. "Maybe since she sent me here... she can send me back?"  
  
"I-I'm not that powerful a witch." Tara sank down.  
  
"Willow's looking into it." Dawn offered.  
  
"Who's Willow?" Vampire Buffy asked, ignoring the glare Buffy was giving her for being in Spike's arms.  
  
"You don't have a Willow in your world?" Tara asked. "I must be happy there."  
  
Dawn gapped at the cold tone Tara muttered the comment in.   
  
Xander, Anya and Willow rushed in. "Hey guys..." Xander glanced at Vampire Buffy and shuddered.   
  
Willow and Tara eyes locked for a second, then looked away. "We found a way to send her back... but... it's kinda..."  
  
"Dangerous." Anya finished. "Willow has to go into that world and summon her back from there."  
  
"But... why? Couldn't she do it from here? Like when we sent Vampire Willow away?"  
  
"No... it's kind of complicated." Willow sighed. "See, vampire me was summoned from here... it's the same way with her." She looked over at Vampire Buffy. "It should be fine, really. The spell itself is simple. I should be in and out."  
  
"Yeah... and you could get killed there." Vampire Buffy said. Then her eyes lit up. "Unless you found my Spike. He'd help you."  
  
"You don't know that for sure." Xander said.  
  
"He loves me." Buffy pouted. "Of course he'll help. He might try to kill you first... but if you explain..." She pulled the collar off her neck. "And give this to him. It was a gift from him. He'll know you're telling the truth then."  
  
Willow took the collar. "So, I can do it... first thing after the sunsets tomorrow... since it's almost day now."  
  
"Good. The soon the better..." Vampire Buffy squirmed away from Spike, crossing her arms around her chest. "I'm itching to go hunting."  
  
Dawn made a face of disgust. All romantic thoughts of her sister being a vampire fled her mind. 


	8. goodby to you

Title: Buffy: The Vampire?  
Part: 8/10 "goodbye to you"  
Disclaimer's, Note's, Etc. In part one.  
Two more to go! Feedback is much appreciated and much welcomed! :) Hope ya'll like this so far... and hope it makes sense so far.   
Apologies to my betas... for calling them ass-kissers. I didn't mean it in a bad way, you know I love you guys!  
  
Buffy was looking at the pictures on a small table. Buffy, Willow and Xander. Buffy and Joyce. Buffy, Dawn and Joyce. Dawn and their dad.   
  
She kind of missed when she had been a normal person. Missed not being able to see herself in the mirror. Taking pictures. Wanting to eat food. Sure she could and did, but it did little for her.   
  
But, she'd do it all again. Being with Spike meant so much to her. She really loved him. Soul or not. He was everything. Being the thing she'd once fought to destroy was worth him.  
  
She wanted to be home. She longed for his touch.   
  
A big part of her worried that with her gone, he'd go back to being with Drusilla and forget all about her. She hated Dru, and once back, she'd stake her. "Send me away, will you?" She though with a mental growl.   
  
"You need anything?" Buffy walked into the living room, a cup of coffee in her hands.   
  
"Hum? Nah, I'm just peachy."  
  
"It's almost sunset. Willow will be back from school soon." Buffy sat down.   
  
"Look, I... thanks... for not staking me."  
  
"I couldn't." She shrugged. "It'd be like killing myself."  
  
"Your sister told me you were dead... and your friends brought you back... from heaven?"  
  
Buffy looked down sadly. "They didn't know."  
  
"That's kind of messed up. I wouldn't be all apologetic for them. Why would they automatically assume you'd go to hell? You're a good person, fighting the good fight and all. Of course you'd go to heaven. They should of known better."  
  
Buffy sighed. "What's done is done. And... I'm fine with being back now."  
  
Vampire Buffy laughed. "So, you and Spike together?"  
  
"Wow... nice change in subject."  
  
"He obviously likes you."  
  
"This is weird... having a conversation with myself about Spike."  
  
"Don't change the subject."  
  
"Yeah, we're kind of together. I guess it's just weird. We went from mortal enemies to him loving me... now..."  
  
"Are you in love with him?"  
  
"I think so. I'm just... scared. Like I need to be in love with another vampire. And... every guy in my life has left me."  
  
"Another vampire?"  
  
"Angel. He was my first..." She explained. "And... part of me still loves him. It's so confusing."  
  
Vampire Buffy was disgusted at the thought of her, even from another world, being with Angel. "Well, if it helps you any, Spike's great in bed."  
  
Buffy giggled, blushing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Willow felt herself falling. Her eyes were wide open, but she couldn't see a thing. Then she crashed into what felt like a trash bin. "Ugh..." She sat up and picked molding food off of her. She blinked, then everything was clear.   
  
She was in the alleyway behind the Bronze. Vampire Buffy had told her that she could find Spike at the mansion. But, Angelus, Darla and Dru would also be there.  
  
She climbed out of the trash bin and clutched tightly to the backpack with all the ingredients for the spell. Vampire Buffy's collar was in her hand. "Gotta find Spike." She though with a sigh. "Big Bad... no chip in his head, Spike."  
  
There seemed to be people all over. Stores opened, even at the late hour. "This place is so overrun with vampires..." She glanced at signs on doors. Places closing just before sunrise. "Sunnydale keeps vampire hours."  
  
A figure clothed in black jumped in front of her. Willow was so surprised she let out a yelp.  
  
"You shouldn't be out this late at night by yourself." It was Faith. She held a stake in one hand, a cross in the other.  
  
"Faith!" Willow hugged her. "I can't believe I'm glad to see you."  
  
Faith shoved her away. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
"It... doesn't matter. I'm headed out of town anyway."  
  
"Here, take this." She handed her the cross. "Be careful, Kid. Sunnydale isn't so sunny at night."  
  
"Right. Thanks." Willow hid the cross under her jacket.   
  
Willow got to the mansion and got past the minions, making them think she was a vampire with a spell. She rushed to where Vampire Buffy said Spike and her bedroom was. She shoved the door open.   
  
"Spike?" She slipped in.   
  
The aforementioned vampire lay on the floor, tons of empty bottles around him. "Great... drunk Spike." She sighed. "Been there... done that... not fun."  
  
He sat up, vampire face on. "Who the hell are you and how'd you get in here?"  
  
She tossed the collar at him. "Buffy... she's in my world. I'm going to do a spell to bring her back. I need your help."  
  
He gripped the collar tightly. "She's alive?"  
  
"Yes. And she misses you and is trying to eat me and my friends."  
  
Spike grinned. "That's my girl."  
  
"Yeah... whatever." She rolled her eyes and stared digging things out of her backpack. "Here, set these up in a circle." She handed him twenty black candles.  
  
He took them and did as she told him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So... Will should be doing the spell right about now." Buffy said.   
  
"And I can go back home."   
  
Dawn hugged her. "It was kinda cool getting to meet you... in that 'ahhh, you're gonna eat my friends' sort of way."  
  
Buffy laughed. "Sorry about that."   
  
"Hey... it'd be against your un-dead nature if you hadn't of tried." Anya commented.  
  
"I wish I had friends like you." Buffy said wistfully, then shrugged. "Oh well, I'd of probably of killed you anyway."  
  
"Gee... thanks. We'll miss you, too." Xander said.   
  
Buffy wrapped her arms around the vampire her. "Try not to kill too many innocent people."  
  
"I usually don't. Gives Giles the willies." She laughed. "He's always telling me I should feed off of killers and people like that. They don't taste very good."  
  
"Okay... this conversation is just a bit creepy." Xander's face was a very pale color.  
  
Suddenly Vampire Buffy began to glow.   
  
"Guess Will's there." Tara said.  
  
"Nice meeting you guys." Buffy said before disappearing into the light.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spike eyed the girl, Willow suspiciously as her eyes turned solid black and she began chanting in Latin. A bright light formed in the middle of the circle of candles.   
  
He backed away from it a little. Then a body appeared in the light. Willow stopped chanting, her eyes returned to normal.   
  
"Buffy?" Spike's eyes fixed on her as she sat up and stretched.   
  
"Nice trip... wouldn't make a yearly habit outta it, though." She carefully stepped over the candles and hugged Willow. "Thanks. And... sorry for trying to feed off of you."  
  
"No problem. What are friends for?" Willow laughed, then did a spell to go back to her world.  
  
Buffy walked over to Spike. "Missed me?"  
  
Spike pulled her into his arms, his grip tight. "Of course I did, Luv." He kissed her firmly, leading her to their bed. Ripping at her clothes and his.  
  
"You and Dru didn't do... anything while I was gone?" She asked as he kissed his way down her body.  
  
"Bloody hell, Woman... you should know I wouldn't." He growled against her skin.  
  
"Good. It's not gonna save her from me and Mr. Pointy's wraith, though." She dug her nails into his back.   
  
"Angelus and Darla have to get theirs too. Kendra's dead." He slid back up her body and held her. Tears streaked down her face. Spike wiped them away. "Everything will be okay." 


	9. promise carved in stone

Title: Buffy: The Vampire?  
Part: 9/10 "promise carved in stone"  
Disclaimer's, Note's, Etc. In part one.  
One more to go! How exciting this has been for me. It's been much more rewarding, emotionally than stupid Rogue/Gambit fics.   
Baby disclaimer: the quotes in between the ~ ~'s are from a Nine Inch Nails song called "Ring Finger". It belongs to Trent Reznor, TVT, Leaving Hope, Nothing, Interscope... not me.   
A/note: Yeah... um... I gave Spike a middle and last name... it's kinda funny 'cause I went for William James Whitfield... hey... it sounded Victorian... and after I got it back from my beta I realized the James part... but... it sounds good... so... yeah... on with the fic...  
  
"Hey guys." Buffy walked into the Magic Box with a grin on her face a little after sunset.  
  
"Hey Buff." Xander was the only one to acknowledge her, though his face remained in the book he read. Everyone was researching the latest big bad. No one even noticed Spike behind Buffy, a hand on the small of her back.  
  
"Uh... I have something to tell all of you." She said, sitting down at the table.   
  
Spike leaned against a bookshelf, staring at her.  
  
Everyone looked up at her. "Yeah?" Willow smiled, holding Tara's hand. The two witches were officially back together; Tara had even moved back in. "Sounds like good news from the look on your face."  
  
Buffy blushed and nodded. "Uh... there's no way to put this that wont upset you guys..."  
  
Dawn walked in from the storage room. "She's trying to tell you guys that Spike's her boyfriend now... they had sex last night, too. And, he's moving in." Buffy glared at Dawn. "What? It would of taken you, like, hours to spill it. And, maybe if you didn't want me to know... you could have been a little more discrete... maybe less 'oh, Buffy', 'oh Spike'."  
  
"Enough, Lil' Bit." Spike growled, not really upset, but for Buffy's sake, felt the need to stop her.  
  
Xander broke out into laughter. Tears streaking down his face. "That was funny, Dawn. Good joke." He laughter stopped at the red, stony-faced Slayer. "It was a joke, right? Right?"  
  
"That was a little more... than I wanted to tell, but, yeah, it's true."  
  
"That's great!" Tara exclaimed, the first to get over the initial shock.  
  
Willow nodded emphatically. "If he's gonna make you happy..."  
  
"So long as you guys don't rain on my being engaged, which is much more important than having just a regular old boyfriend... I'm just peachy with it... and happy for you, too." Anya cut in.  
  
All eyes fell on Xander, whose face was a greenish color. He stiffly made his way to Spike. He held out a hand. "Congrats. You hurt her... I'll hunt you down and stake you myself." He smiled slightly.   
  
Spike shook his hand and grinned. "It'll never happen."  
  
~ "if I was twice the man I could be, I'd still be half of what you need, still you lead me and I follow, anything you ask, you know I'll do, this one act of consecration is what I ask of you" ~  
  
Buffy And Spike walked silently, hand in hand, through a cemetery. They'd just had dinner and had gone to see a movie. Then, much to Spike's dismay, Buffy insisted they do a quick patrol.   
  
He had plans, damn it, and this was ruining it. "C'mon, Pet, time to go home." He said, pulling her down to the street.   
  
The only big bad out seemed to be Spike, and he was pretty domesticated... literally.  
  
In the few weeks he'd been living at the Summer's home, he made most of the meals and generally did the cleaning. The latter was amusing to the five women in the house, seeing as how his crypt was almost always messy.  
  
His crypt had brought up a slight issue between Buffy and Spike. She'd told him to keep some furniture there. That way he'd have a place to go when they, inevitably, would fight. He told her there wouldn't be any need.   
  
Dawn sided with Spike on the issue, stating they'd be too busy for years having sex to fight. All she wanted was for them to be together forever... unlike their mom and dad.  
  
"I don't get it." Buffy sighed, putting her stake in one of Spike's pockets. "Is it "baddies labor day", or something?"  
  
Spike laughed. "Everyone needs a night off, even baddies, Slayer." He said. "C'mon."  
  
"What's your big hurry?" She asked as they reached the house.  
  
"The evenings not over yet, Luv." He grinned. He led her to the backyard instead of going inside the house. On the grass there was a blanket, surrounded by candles. "Looks like the witches came through for me."   
  
"Willow and Tara?" She questioned as Spike sat down and pulled her down onto his lap.  
  
"Magic free, Luv. Least I think so." He shrugged. "Asked them to set this up for me."  
  
"This is nice." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck.   
  
"Yeah, that it is." He responded, his voice shaky.   
  
"Something wrong?" She asked, not liking the fear that lurked in his eyes.  
  
"No, Pet. Nothings wrong." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a small back box. "Talked to your Watcher... didn't have your dads number on hand... it'll be nice to get under demon-girl's skin with this..." He realized he was rambling and stopped talking. He looked away from her. "I love you Buffy... so much. You're... my sun... my air..." He looked back up at her. If he'd been capable of doing so, he would have blushed. "Hell... see what you do to me? I haven't felt so much like who I was before I died except when I'm with you. I feel like a human when I'm with you. And I ought to hunt down those wankers that shoved this chip in my head and thank them. I'd of never realized how much I love you if I hadn't of been forced to be good... if I hadn't of had the chance to fight by your side. Will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" His words somewhat echoed the words he'd spoken the firs time he'd proposed to her, thanks to Willow's "will be done" spell.  
  
Buffy turned so she faced him and kissed him roughly. "Yes." She said, wiping at the tears on his cheek, then at the ones on hers. She hugged him fiercely.  
  
Spike opened the box and pulled out the ring. A tiny part of her was disappointed it wasn't the god-awful skull ring that was her engagement ring back then. But, she gasped in surprise, (thinking better than to question how he'd got it,) when she looked at the thin platinum band with a large diamond centered on it.  
  
Before he slipped in on her finger, she caught sight of the inscription. "William James Whitfield and Buffy Anne Summers Forever"  
  
"It's... beautiful..." She said, kissing his tear stained cheeks.  
  
"You're beautiful, Buffy." He said, his mouth on her neck.  
  
"Spike... not... out... here..." She whimpered helplessly as he unbuttoned her shirt. "Spike... please..."  
  
"Mine." He growled against her skin.  
  
Buffy arched against him, forgetting where they were... and not really caring.   
  
"You're mine." He growled again, moving back up to her lips.  
  
"Yours." She whispered as he unzipped his jeans and hoisted up her skirt. Her nails dug into his back... anticipating the feeling of glorious fullness once he got inside of her. "I love you, Spike."  
  
"Love you, Buffy." His voice muffled by the skin under his lips as he slid into her.  
  
~ "a promise carved in stone, deeper than the sea" ~ 


	10. be it ever so humble

Title: Buffy: The Vampire?  
Part 10/10  
Disclaimer's, Note's, etc. In part one.  
Yea! The end! Thanks a million for all the feedback! I hope everyone's enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing this! Merci, Grazie, Thanks so very much!  
  
Buffy lay curled up against Spike. He was humming softly as he absentmindedly stroked her hair. "Mmmm... is it nighttime?"  
  
"The sun hasn't set yet, Luv." He kissed her forehead. "Have a nice nap?"  
  
"You burn me out." She giggled, running a hand along his chest. She ran her tongue along his neck, then looked up at him guiltily. "Spike... I..."  
  
"What?" He frowned.   
  
"I tired to have sex with the Spike in that world." She started to cry. "I'm sorry."  
  
Anger flashed across his face. But a gentle smile formed on his lips. "S'all right, Pet. At least you weren't going after anyone else in that world, right?"  
  
"The only other guy there was some dweeb... Xander... or something." She shrugged with disinterest, wiping at her tears. "Do you think the others know I'm back yet?"  
  
"Probably not. They're all pretty thick. Didn't even notice that witch waltz in here."  
  
"So, what exactly is the plan?" She questioned, propping herself up on an elbow to look down at him.  
  
"Kill Angelus, Darla and Dru?"   
  
"Silly." She laughed. "No. How?"  
  
"Well, considering how they treated Kendra... I figure we ought to return the favor."  
  
Buffy nodded, the smiled. "I've got an idea."  
  
It was a little after sunset when Spike and Buffy walked down to the garden. Not surprisingly, the other three vampires were down there.   
  
A few of the minions had noticed Buffy, but made no move to rat on her. When Spike and Buffy had been in charge, things were much more pleasant. Everyone got a share of the kills, no one got dusted unless they really deserved it and most of all, no one was tortured.  
  
"Hey all." She said with a cheery smile.   
  
Dru looked like she was going to explode. Angelus and Darla just seemed annoyed to have her back.  
  
"How'd you get back here? We killed the witch who sent you away..."  
  
"Funny thing about witches... and other dimensions... there are plenty of them." Buffy said. "So, did you guys miss me?"  
  
Spike wrapped his arms around Buffy's waist, his chin resting on her shoulder. "Missed you so much, Slayer, they threw a fucking party."  
  
Drusilla rushed out of the room. Both Darla and Angelus stood in defensive stances. "I'd better go talk to her." Spike said with a wink, going after Dru.   
  
Darla grinned. "Seems like he missed you."   
  
"Oh, he did." She looked over at Angelus shyly. "Can I talk to you... alone?"  
  
He grinned and bolted for the door, grabbing Buffy' hand and pulling her along with him. He led her to his room. "No... not there." She said, running her hands along his chest. "Come on..."   
  
They reached the room where Kendra had spent most of her time after Buffy'd been sent away. Angelus looked at her suspiciously. "Why here?"  
  
"Spike's probably upstairs with Dru."  
  
"And you're okay with that?" He tired to kiss her, but she back against a wall.  
  
"I'm fine with it." She pulled him to her. Their lips meeting.  
  
Angelus yanked away. Anger in his eyes. "You bitch!" He growled.  
  
"Didn't think Spike wouldn't of told me about what you did to her before killing her?" She moved out of his reach. The chains on his wrist would keep him in a small corner of the room.  
  
She kicked him in the gut. Using the time he bent over to attach some chains around his neck. Upstairs came the sound of Dru screaming.   
  
"What's he doing to her?"  
  
"Taking her out to the roof."  
  
"The roof?"  
  
"She'll stay there until sunrise... when she'll turn to dust." She grinned and headed for the door. "Better go find Darla... don't want her to worry, do we?"  
  
"If you hurt her..." He strained against his restraints.  
  
"Should of thought about the consequences of your actions, shouldn't you have?" She matched his glare then left.  
  
Like clockwork, Darla was headed her way. "Where's Angel... and why was Dru screaming?"  
  
"You know Dru likes it rough... figure that's how Spike's giving it to her." Buffy shrugged. "Angel's in there... basking in the afterglow."  
  
Darla bitch-slapped Buffy. "Oh... ow... that hurt." Buffy rolled her eyes then grabbed her by her neck. "I don't really have a beef with you." Darla looked down for a second to see the stake protruding from her chest then burst into a cloud of dust.  
  
She returned to the room and grabbed a metal pole. She Began banging on the roof of the room. Shattering glass and tiles. The moonlight began streaming in the room more freely, hitting Angelus.  
  
"Are you crazy?" He hissed. "When the sunrises..."  
  
"It'll hit you?" She laughed. "That was the idea. And, it'll most likely be slow and painful."  
  
Spike walked in. "C'mon, Pet, dinner time."  
  
Buffy moved into his arms. "Bye, Angel."  
  
"Yeah.. you'll be sorely missed." Spike smirked. He then pulled Buffy out of the room.   
  
Buffy and Spike gave orders to the minions to leave Angelus and Drusilla where they were. Whoever left them go would suffer a slow death.  
  
"There really is no place like home." Buffy smiled, full vampire face as they neared an unsuspecting couple.   
  
Spike kissed her, his vamp face coming into place. The couple let out a scream, but no chase. Spike held both the man and the woman by their arms. "No, there isn't."   
  
Yea! That's the end! I hope everyone enjoyed that... don't forget to review... and Thanks again! 


End file.
